One-Shots
by WTF is going on here
Summary: Random Arrow one-shots. I have no idea where I'm going with this, so be warned. Suggestions are more than welcomed!
1. Thunderstorms

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

Moira shivered at the cold air coming in through the open window. A rain storm was going, and looked like it was going to be a big one. She hoped the grounds weren't going to be too damaged. It had happened before, and it had taken a lot of time to get it fixed. She got into bed, hoping the storm would be over tomorrow. She had a big business meeting tomorrow, and would hate to reschedule.

A terrified shriek tore through the air. Moira jumped up, running from the room. Malcolm had already taken Walter; she would kill him herself if she found out that he went anywhere near her children. She ran faster as she heard another scream. They sounded as if they were coming from Olivers' room. Her clenched in fear. She could not, _would_ not lose her son again.

She opened his door, afraid of what she would find. When she looked inside, she was relieved to see Oliver, alone. She looked again, and her heart filled with sadness and worry. Oliver was curled up in his bed, shaking. He looked petrified; pale, and sweaty. She also thought that she could her him trying not to sob.

She cautiously walked to over to him. She touched his shoulder, trying to see what was the matter with him. "Oliver?" she said, hoping he wasn't about to lash out again, like he did the first night he was home.

Oliver flinched away, looking scared. Moira tried again, hoping she would be able to help him.

"Oliver?"

Oliver flinched away again, but looked at her this time. "M-Mom?"

"That's right, sweetheart." Moira said grateful that Oliver hadn't accidentally hurt her again. "I'm here, Oliver. Can you tell me what's upset you? You look terrified."

"N-nightmare." Oliver choked out. He cringed as another loud thunderclap tore through the air.

Luckily, Moira noticed. This gave her an idea about how she could help him. "Oliver? Oliver, can you look at me for a moment?" Oliver slowly looked at her, still afraid of the storm raging outside. "Oliver, I'm going to get up for a few moments, but I'm going to be right back. I promise, I'll be right back. I'm just going to shut your window and curtains, alright?"

Oliver hesitantly nodded. "Okay." He whispered.

Moira got up, and hurried to the window. She shut it, then closed the curtains. She heard another thunderclap, but the curtains were thick, and the worst of the noise was muffled. She went back to Oliver, hoping he would be okay. She may have had no idea about what to do, but she'd try he best to help him.

Oliver had sat up, and turned on one of his lamps. He did look a little better now, but he was still pale and clammy. She sat down, trying to figure out her next move. She remembered that Oliver said that he had a nightmare, so carefully asked, "Would you mind if I asked what your nightmare was about, Oliver? It looked like it really scared you."

Oliver didn't answer for a few minutes, but then said, "I can't talk about it yet,…..s-sorry. I'm just not ready yet."

"Alright, if you're sure." Moira answered sadly. She hoped that Oliver would tell her, at least a little, about what was bothering him. She decided not to press him, though. She would probably just hurt him even more if she did. Taking in his pale, sweaty face again, she had another idea.

She went to his bathroom, and got a washcloth. Wetting it in some cool water, she returned to Oliver, and gently started wiping the sweat off his face, just like she had when he was a young boy. Oliver flinched away at first, but then slowly started to relax as she continued. He closed his eyes, and leaned into her touch. Moira smiled, pleased that she had at least done something to help him.

After putting the wash cloth away, she sat next to him. Putting her arms around him, she gently started rubbing his arms and hands. She was surprised to feel the numerous callouses on his hands. While she did this, she gently murmured, "You're safe now Oliver, you're home. I love you, I'll always love you. I want to help you, I want to protect you. I'm not going to hurt you, no one here will. We all want to help you, we all love you."

Oliver relaxed, feeling safe for the first time in months. He knew his mother was right. He family did love him, and they did want to help him. He decided to tell his mother just a little bit now, just to see what happened. If she reacted okay he'd start trying to talk to her a little more. He couldn't tell her everything though. Not yet. Not now.

"Mom?" He murmured, a little sleepy.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

He stifled a yawn. "About my nightmare…it was about the accident. When Sarah died."

"Oh, no wonder you didn't want to talk about it! That must have been awful." Moira replied, her voice full of sympathy. She was also relieved. Oliver was starting to open up to her, which was wonderful. She prayed he would continue, because he really needed to talk someone.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Could you stay with me? Please? I-I don't want to be alone right now."

"Of course I'll stay. I'll stay here as long as you want me to."


	2. Friends

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything in this story.

Several weeks after the Undertaking, Tommy walked into Queen Manor, hoping to speak to Oliver. He had rare free day from trying to fix the mess his father had created, which was mostly taken care of by now. He wanted to try to fix things between Oliver and himself, seeing as he had messed thing up pretty badly before. He was worried Oliver may not want to speak to him, considering what Tommy had said before, but he really wanted to try to fix things anyway.

Tommy heard some loud music coming from the corridor Oliver's room was in, so went in that direction. When he got to Oliver's room, he looked inside, and saw something he hadn't been expecting. Oliver was in there, with several other people. There were three other guys with Oliver, playing video games, listening to the music he'd heard, and joking around. Oliver looked happy—the happiest Tommy had seen him since he came back from the island.

He took at closer look at the guys, wondering who they were. There was a black haired guy, sitting right next to Oliver. He was pretty tall, and muscular. He was wearing a plain blue t-shirt, jeans, and boots. The guy looked at Oliver and gave him a warm, easy smile.

"See?" He said. "I told you that you'd have some fun. Aren't you glad that I made you get up and do something, instead of letting you sulk all day?"

Oliver chuckled. "Yeah, I am. Thanks Clark. This is sort of fun. Looks like you were right….again."

The blonde guy pretended to be shocked. "Oh my God! Oliver just admitted that someone else was right about something! It's the end of the world!"

Everyone laughed. 'Clark' shook his head, smiling. "Really Barry? You know Oliver isn't that bad. He's gotten a lot better about things like that."

'Barry' shrugged. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean it's any less fun to tease him."

"Stuff it, Fleet Foot." Oliver answered, though it was obvious that he was joking.

Tommy looked at 'Barry', wondering why Oliver had called him 'Fleet Foot'. The answered was pretty obvious, once he looked. The guy was probably a runner, judging by his build. He had on a bright red t-shirt, faded jeans, and running shoes. He also had a joking, mischievous look, like he would start pulling pranks at any second.

The third guy, a brunette, looked over at Oliver and Clark. "Hey, you guys better pay attention. I'm beating your sorry behinds!"

Clark made a face. "You shouldn't gloat, Hal."

Hal scoffed. "Why? 'Cause it'll crush everyone's self-esteem?"

"No." Clark quickly pressed some buttons on his controller. "I win. THAT'S why."

Oliver and Barry burst out laughing. "Owned!" Barry exclaimed.

Without even looking away from the TV, Oliver said, "Tommy, are you coming in, or are you just going to stand there?"

Tommy slowly walked in. "Oliver, could we talk for a few minutes?"

Oliver shrugged, still not looking at him. "Talk."

He looked at Olivers' guests, wondering if it was okay to talk about the fact that Oliver was the Hood in front of them. Clark noticed the look Tommy gave them.

"If this has to do with Oliver being the Vigilante, you can talk about it." Clark told him. "We all know about it. We're actually vigilantes too."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm the Blur, Metropolis' vigilante."

"I'm the Flash, Central City's vigilante."

I'm the vigilante for Coast City. I don't really have a name yet."

Oliver sighed. "Sit down, Tommy. This is gonna take a while."

After Tommy sat down, Oliver started explaining everything that had happened to him, since he left on the _Queen's Gambit_ nearly six years ago.

Once he was done, Tommy had gained a whole new level of respect for his best friend.

"I'm so sorry, Oliver."

"It's fine. Friends?"

"Friends."


End file.
